


Freedom Holes 2: Dick Move

by Kattlarv



Series: Freedom Holes [2]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fondling, Glory Hole, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Unofficial follow up to https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664254This time, Carol has to check out the male stalls.Does have references to the first. But is overall a stand-alone of a different category.





	Freedom Holes 2: Dick Move

“Still booored...” I rolled onto my side. Was a bit annoying that some chick had stolen my friday spot at the girls stall. But apparently not having a gag reflex had won her my spot. Not that I was missing having my throat swabbed, but I’d gotten used to it at least. Still, wouldn’t that ability be way more appreciated over here? Or did she not even apply? Seems like most of the freaky cunts congressed just before the weekend anyhow. 

 

I crossed my arms. I would miss one thing however: The tips. I did not enjoy having my throat plastered until it shot out my nose, but that pain was just temporary. The gains were, actually also only temporary... stupid bills. Still; the more discomfort, the better pay. Not the most ethical model. But, I did really need that money. I glanced up towards the significantly smaller hole. “So...that’s pretty much how I ended up in the guys stall.” I drummed with one hand on my exposed belly. I really hate waiting. 

 

It was worrying how easy it was to book a slot here today. Feels like friday would be the hardest slot to get. Like, what weird shit will they ask for? ... it better not be to fuck me. I have like, the worst pussy for that. Seriously, I can barely fit two fingers in there, and that’s pushing it. My species seem laughably small in that department. I crossed my legs anxiously. 

 

I still can’t believe I let that weird tentacle labia girl fuck me. She did pay a lot though. And: Was surprisingly gentle. Was pretty sure she’d just ram right in and hit my cervix and I’d have to claw her. But nope. She held her word and went slow. Heck: even forced me to cum. But yeah... she seemed disappointed she could barely fit or go anywhere.

 

I did give her a complementary DT afterwards. She certainly enjoyed that. Not my gullet though. But, it would have been a bit rude to have her pay premium just to get some weak ass vaginal. I sighed. “Sometimes I wish I could actually fit even half of what other girls could...” I flicked an ear and perked up. Ah, whatever. I can still cum and feel good. “Who really cares about how much I can pleasure others?” I paused after I cockily announced that the empty room. 

 

“I mean: With that specific part of my body. I am like, literally here to pleasure others using my body.” I gave a sheepish grin. I was fine with my junk. Still didn’t keep me from feeling inadequate however. My ear twitched and I shot straight up. Shit, finally! A customer. Still not sure if I was eager anytime I heard someone come in because it broke up the wait, or because I secretly enjoyed putting people’s genitalia in my mouth. 

 

I tonguesmirked as I crept up to the hole. To be honest: At this point, I would be fine with either or both. I’d come to appreciate the amount of work it actually goes into doing this. Turns out it was a bit more work than just suck and swallow. Oh yeah. I furrowed my brow. First time at the guys. Gonna be a lot of salty surprises. On the plus side: Most of them last shorter and ejaculate less. Hopefully won’t be much worse than at the girls.

 

Heh, wonder if someone will come in here as well and have me confuse their dick for a pussy. There ought to be at least one that loo- “Wait a minute...” I muttered as my eyes widened. My nose scrunched up as it hit me. “Pretty sure some of those cloacas belonged to dudes...” I stroked my chin, “No wonder only some of them ejaculated. Not to mention the drastic difference in taste.” I frowned, “I should write an enky-enci... one of those books about what you might come across at a glory hole. Some of these things need instructions.” I noted. I should really cut down on the amount I talk to myself.

 

I let out a huff. “Not like there’s anyone else around right now anyhow...” I mumbled to myself. I taped impatiently on my arm. What was that guy doing on the other side? I hadn’t heard any noise from the other side. I guess they could be wearing sweatpants, but still. The  _ thwip _ finally came as the note slide through. I snatched it up and read it. “Titties” I glanced down towards my nearly flat chest. I mean... I’ve managed to barely give a girl a titjob. And that required my nipples against her clit. This might can work?

 

I faced the wall once more, just in time to see something entering. The shape and color of what poked through was unmistakable. I glared at the red rocket in front of me. Of course my first client is a flipping dog! Ugh, I’ve already licked more fortune cookies than I’d like to at the girls stall. Would have declined those bitches if I didn’t need the dough. Heh, “bitches”. I snickered. Only time I can use that and not have it be a slur. They had been pretty chill though. Not really sure why I just instinctively dislike them.

 

I looked over his shaft. Seemed about average, of what I knew. Which wasn’t all that much. But, who said that street smarts wasn’t close enough to real education? I stick my tongue out to the side as I pressed my body against him. With a hand on either side of my bust, I pressed them together against his penis. Almost managed to cover most of it. I lifted my arms as I rolled along his boner. Was this really good? It felt dry. 

 

Giving several more thrusts, there was a sudden  _ chink _ as my eyes locked on the note as it slid in. I swiped it up and read. “Lube?” Oh yeah... that was a thing. Kinda forgot guys don’t self-lubricant as well. I sheepishly slid a hand into my bag, pulling out the lube. I took what was a decent splotch of lube and began slathering it over his cock. As I closed the bottle and slid it to the side, the pleasant clink of a coin rang through my ears. Shesh, I forgot to lube up, AND take payments before I started. This place worked a little different.

 

With a sigh, I pressed my tits back to his dick. The gel slathering all across my fur. Great. Not only do I need to lube up, but the sperm is gonna be harder to wash off as well. I would probably install a shower if I could make my own glory hole. Or at least a corner with a drain and a faucet. Not a fan of having to soak in a bath just to get crusted cum out of my fur. It’s not as bad as gum. But I don’t like having to wash after just a few hours of work.

 

I shifted my weight and placed my hands over his shaft, locking my fingers together. Huh, this made it a lot easier to move. His dick didn’t try to flee from my bosom anymore. Neat. I sped up my pace, tightening the grip. This wasn’t half bad, my tiny little lumps grinding against his rod as my hands did the heavy stroking. Heh, tickled against my nipples. This felt funny. And actually in the “ha ha” way. 

 

Two swift knocks caused my ears to perk up. Not really sure on what to do, I simply went faster, that usually worked. It didn’t take long before he tensed up between my tits, and warm, sticky fluid gushed out, hitting my chin, alongside the outside of my throat for a change. He shivered and jerked, making me stop as he unloaded two more spurts onto my fur, slowly seeping down towards my breasts. 

 

I let go and withdrew, my eyes landing on his knot. Damn, that thing was swollen. Kinda silly how that was designed to lock in place. Not entirely sure for what purpose though... I never got that involved with how canines worked. He managed to pull out of the hole, no problem however. I inspected the mess slowly spreading down my chest. Well, that hadn’t been too bad. Pretty fast. I reached for a napkin and wiped the worst of it off my tits. 

 

There was still spunk left on them, but I’d have to wash that off later. I scooted back towards the wall and reclined, rolling my thumbs. Why hadn’t he left yet? It took at least five minutes before the silence was broken with the door creaking open. Weird guy. Doubt anyone was waiting in line with how these work, but still. Didn’t strike a conversation either, so that was awkward. I got tempted to ask what he was even up to.

 

Well, this might take a while. I fished out my magazine from the bag. Haden’t taken much to realize I needed something to pass the time with. I should look for something better than picross. But it worked for now. I flipped open to the page I was at and immediately the door opened. Oh for fucks- I grit my teeth and stuffed the magazine back. I impatiently tapped my foot. I tried to make it loud enough to be audible, but that proved futile as my paws have built in silencers. I’m amazed our ancestors didn’t manage to wipe each other out.

 

Then again, I only know one dragon. So, seems like some species got a bit fucked. And not in the pleasant way. The  _ plink _ and  _ fwhip _ was almost simultaneous. Lets see what we got here~ I picked up the note as something started to poke through the field in the corner of my eye. “Stimulate” Stimulate? What kind of request was that? I looked up at the- dick? In bewilderment, I tried to make heads or tails of the strange penis. It was larger than my fist and, oval shaped. Very dark brown, kinda taupe almost. No visible tip. 

 

Before I could figure out what it was, a second one was pushed through the hole. He had two dicks? I mean, I’ve seen girls with two clits, so that feels obvious. But what the heck are these? I cupped one of them in my hand, and it suddenly clicked into place. Balls. As in: Literally. He had shoved his testicles to me. I took the other one in my free hand. Geez, these were huge. Spilled out past my palms. Yeah, there was no way I could fit his dick in my mouth. Well, maybe mouth. But not throat. 

 

I anxiously anticipated his dick. But, it never came. Did he... did he want me to just, do stuff to these? I carefully squeezed them, getting a positive reaction from him. “Go on, they won’t bite.” He suddenly spoke out, making me jump. Phew, I didn’t extend my claws, again. Don’t scare felines, sheesh people. I know you don’t know what I am, but be careful regardless! His tone was soft, yet deep. Never heard anything similar before, so I felt safe enough to reply. “A talker, huh?” Man, my work voice sounds goofy.

 

“Ah reckon so.” He really cut through the silence, “You seemed confused is all. You just sat there weighing the boys for almost half a minute.” He shifted his weight. I had done what now? “Oh, sorry. You’re just my first- uh, whatever this is.” Maybe I had spaced out. “That’s fine. I’m sure you’ll manage. You got very soft hands girlie.” My cheeks flushed faintly at the compliment. “Um, thanks?” I cracked a smile, “So, not disappointed I wasn’t a guy, eh?” Was always fun to prod those that struck up a conversation.

 

“Nah. I ain’t picky.” He sure loved to accentuate his vowels, “I suppose ah guy would at least have known how to handle them thou.” My eyes narrowed as he finished. Careful there matey, almost like you forget what I have in my hands. “I suppose...” Gee, nice comeback Carol. I dug my pads into his delicates firmly. I tugged them in separate directions and the sack stretched with my hands. Not as malleable as labia, but I can work with this. 

 

I kneaded his testicles gently with my palm and fingers. It reminded me of lady drapes, but more taught. And dry. Gave a nice texture to run my finger across. I let go off one of them, and caresses the other with both hands. Heh, was like I was trying to scry into a crystal ball. The insides were kinda squishy. In this odd way. It’s like, I could squeeze it. It did give way when I prodded. But, pretty sure he would not like it if I pressed too hard.

 

Especially not since I have claws. I darted my eyes to the side. I kinda wanted to cover them in massage oil, just to see if they’d glisten. Best I had was lube, but not sure I should use that. “Mind using your mouth there?” My what? I blinked a few times at his request. I leaned in close to his scrotum. Well, I couldn’t find anything icky on a close inspection. I took a sniff. Didn’t smell funky either. I swapped orb with my hands and leaned into the one I just let go off. I did put most parts of other genitals in my mouth already.

 

Plus, he seemed clean. Like he washed before this. Which is more than I can say for some of the girls I blew. Fuck it, YOLO. I opened my mouth and latched onto his sack, almost accidentally nipping him. The soft moan he elicited made me confident that I hadn’t done a whoopsie. Not sure how I can keep forgetting I have fangs. I carefully clasped around his ball with my hands and stretched it out while fondling around the content inside. I ran my rough tongue along his skin slowly, following up with a suckle as my flesh withdrew contact. 

 

I inhaled through my nose. Swirling in a circle with my tongue. Trying to push as deep as I could with it. I let go with a pop, swiftly swapping which testicle I did what too. I rubbed my saliva into the freshly coated side of the sack as I clasped tight with my hands, tickling the surface. As I applied suction, I tugged with my lips sealed as widely around him as I could. My ears perked up as a duo of soft thumps hit the wall. 

 

I raised a brow as his balls twitched in my grasp. Was he? I fixated on his sack as their warmth radiated against me. Pretty sure they just grew? Or got hotter? Or both? What do I do? I was about to say something when he casually yanked one of his testicles out of my grasp, it slipped out of my mouth with a wet schlick. I glanced around, locking my gaze on his remaining part. White liquid crept out of the field, running down along his remaining one. That was definitely jizz. I loosened my grip on it.

 

He pulled out the other one before the sperm could drip out onto my side of the glory hole. Did he seriously just splodge? Didn’t guys need tip stimuli for that? He let out a wistful sigh. “Thanks lass~” Before my brain could even comprehend to think of a reply, the door was opened right as another coin  _ plinked _ into my bowl. Wait... did he just cum in their side of the stall? It’s not meant to go there. Ugh, this better not deter customers.

 

Still, that had been... interesting. Didn’t know guys were into that. Guess it’s kinda like our labia though, sorta? Wouldn’t that be more of our ovaries though? Then again: Who cares? If it feels good: Do it... unless it hurts someone else... except Spade. I let out a huff. I kinda wanted to play more with them. I wonder if he’d have let me bat at them? They seem like they’d wobbe cutely. On the plus side: I didn’t have to drink or get glazed in man milk.

 

I stretched and picked up my magazine. I could get used to this. Again I mean. Lets see, twelve times twelves. Eight on first row horizontally, four on first row vertically, was there any twelves on th- The door cheerfully swung open before I had drawn a single line. Are you for real? Seriously? I suppressed my urge to snap my pencil, and put both back inside my bag. Crawling back to my position at the edge of the towel. The door hadn’t shut yet. As if- Oh, he must have seen the jizz. You better not leave.

 

The door finally swung shut, and I waited with a baited breath. Did he leave? An enterinty passed before a note hit the end of the rail with a calming  _ twhink _ . Phew. I picked it up.  “Deepthroat. Swallow” Fuck. Why couldn’t he have left? I gave an audible groan before it hit me I wasn’t alone in here. Whoopsie. Double fuck. Had he heard that? A bemused snickering gave me my answer. Great. A trio of  _ clinks _ redirected my attention to my bowl. Triple fuck. I rubbed my temple. Could I please just get one friday without my pharyngeal getting demolished? And yes, even I am impressed I actually looked up that word. 

 

I turned towards the hole. I missed my accept and decline buttons. This hole felt outdated. A pinkish poker whipped through the barrier, erect and ready for action. Guess my weeks of practice with all those prehensile labia has prepared me for solids. Didn’t recognize the type of schlong. It was pretty pointy, and became slimmer at the tip. Giving it a visual estimate; yeah, that should be able to reach my throat, and a little extra. 

 

I cracked my neck on both sides. Let’s do this. The one plus was that it wasn’t prehensile! ... was it? I cautiously flicked the tip. It bounced several times before stopping. Okay, good enough. I stuck my tongue out and touched it against the tip, enveloping it shortly after with my lips. He flinched as I wrapped my flesh around him. Slowly coiling my tongue around his head, making him shudder. Not used to barbs are we? Ah, this part was always fun. They expect the tongue to be soft and smooth, but BAM! 

 

The sides of my mouth curled upwards as I moved down his shaft. My saliva had coated most of his dick by now. Tasted fine. No lacking hygiene so far. I tilted my head and exhaled onto the base of his genitals. Filling up on oxygen through my teeth, I slowly plunged forwards. Moment of truth. His tip parted my tonsil as I moved the last bit. My eyes teared up as usual as I reached the crotch. His head now firmly inside my throat. I reflexively swallowed. But unlike the labia, the penis didn’t budge.

 

I began bobbing my head, closing my eyes as each thrust sent out tiny waves of discomfort. On the plus side, it no longer hurt. It just felt... weird. Not really anything to put on a resume anyhow. That would be hilarious though. I put each of my hands on either side of the hole, using the for support as I pumped the tip in and out of my depths. Bet I could get him to cum before I ran out of air. I ran my tongue across the surface of his dick, my barbs tried to break skin to no avail. The twitches he gave in response told me it was working however. They did give a good tingling. I’d know, I’m flexible~

 

I pressed back up against his mound, tilting my head to push his length further down my gullet. I wonder, I reached out and cupped his balls and gave a soft squeeze. He gasped and three hits against the wall filled my ears. Bingo. He tried to go deeper, but the wall stopped him. Not that he could get any further anyhow. My nose was at his pubes. Been here plenty of times with some chick. His cock tensed up and gave small spasms as I relaxed, gushes of liquid washed down my throat with ease. 

 

He held still panting for several seconds as his dick began to go limp in my mouth. He grinding against my face as I moved my hands down, starting to drum on one of my knees. You can pull out any time now. I gave him a few laps on the underside of his shaft. I picked up on the pleasant jingle of another coin joining the collection. Yeah, you better tip. One of the smoother DT’s I’ve given to be honest. He started to pull out, but not before I swiftly coiled my tongue around his head. He gave guttural coo in response.

 

I smacked my tongue against the roof of my mouth. Huh, neat. He dumped everything down the hatch. Expected something left on the tip. I stretched triumphantly as I heard him shuffle his pants back on and left the room. I rubbed my throat. Felt pretty good actually. Maybe I was getting used to it after all. I wiped away the tears with my wrists. Just wish I didn’t fake cry each time. Such a weird reaction anyhow. “How would that help in any way if you are suffocating?” I muttered and shrugged.

 

Man, it went really fast in here. Guys came faster, both figuratively and literally.

Maybe I should have gone here from the start? I get my throat ravaged from time to time by the girls anyhow. I eyed my bag. Should I even try at this point? Eh, I swiped the magazine. Second doubting is for fools. With a smirk, I twirled my pencil. Lets see how long it takes for the next guy to barge in here and want to get a taste of the pussy~

 

*  * *

 

I flopped over onto my stomach. Ugh... first three within fifteen minutes, and now not a single one in over an hour? I take it back. The guys stall is about the same. Guess there is some truth to that “grass is greener” saying. Maybe I should alternate though. I can work around these times. Hm, I wonder if that new place down the street will have a stall for both genders? Did hear some rumours about that it was gonna have one able to service multiple clients. Which could be fun. Was also gonna have a bukkake cam room.

 

But, I ain’t showing my face there. I could get coated, fine. But I have an image to uphold. Also: If I’d suck a guy, have him unload in my mouth, then give a girl head, couldn't that accidentally get her pregnant, even if a minimal chance? I dunno, maybe if they were the same species? I shrugged. “Well, I can at least say one thing: I am staying faaar away from those fuckboxes. My pussy can’t handle that. Which just leaves my ass. Sooo, nope!” They’ll have to keep using my upper body. My one time trail with that girl made me sure of it.


End file.
